


P.O.S - Sae's Experience with the Teacher

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [65]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Sae Niijima, Sadayo Kawakami & Makoto Niijima, all from Persona 5In this One Shot, Sae investigates a rumour about her friend: Sadayo, only for it to lead to a special experience.





	P.O.S - Sae's Experience with the Teacher

Sae Niijima watched Sadayo Kawakami sleep on her couch. Sadayo was in her yellow long sleeved shirt with white and red stripes, a blue denim skirt and white kitten heel shoes. Sae was in her trademark black business suit.  
“Jeez, she’s such a heavy sleeper.” Sae commented.  
Sadayo only snored, in a deep sleep. Sae thought to herself, thinking about the rumours that were spreading around Shujin Academy. She had been informed about this after her sister: Makoto had told her about it. The rumour about Sadayo was the fact that she was a futa. Obviously, Sae didn’t truly believe this one bit, though she was unsure who started it and why it started.  
“The rumours about her having a... No, they can't be true... Right?” She questioned to herself.  
She moved closer to Sadayo, the floorboards squeaking under her. However, this did not wake up Sadayo from her slumber. She crouched down to couch level, wondering what she should do. She didn’t believe but she had to know the truth. Did one of her students actually see her like that?   
“I’m sorry Sadayo...” Sae gulped. “I must know...”  
She sighed, gently pulling down her bottoms, revealing her black underwear.  
“She can't have one...” Sae told herself in confidence.  
Sadayo was still fast asleep; Sae unable to believe that she hadn’t even woken up yet.  
“Here we go...” Sae gulped, pulling down her underwear.  
Just as she had thought, Sae discovered that the rumour was untrue.  
“So... She isn't a futa...” Sae chuckled. “Heh...”  
She looked at Sadayo’s crotch, seeing how juicy it looked. She blushed a little, shaking her head a little.  
“Urgh... What am I to do?” Sae questioned. “I’m having lewd thoughts about a close friend.”  
Sae had always had a thing for Sadayo, even the one time she hired ‘Becky’ to clean her house. Sae couldn’t take her eyes off the maid that day, and even now she felt the same. She looked at her shoes, blushing more.  
“Ah... Your feet must be so stuffy.” Sae moaned softly.  
She yanked them off, revealing Sadayo’s smooth, soft barefeet and her long slender toes. She immediately got such strong whiff of smell, making her sway a little. The smell could only be described as a possible substitute for knockout gas. Sadayo kept snoring, turning over to face where Sae had been sitting. The smell of Sadayo’s feet covered the room  
“You’re beautiful...” She commented.  
She looked around her, confirming that they were truly alone. Sae wouldn’t normally do this but she could no longer resist.  
“If Makoto comes in, she’s gonna kill me.” Sae shook.  
She sat up on the couch with Sadayo, taking her feet in her hands. She moved them towards her crotch, rubbing them against her softly. Despite this, Sadayo still remained in her slumber, twitching in her sleep a little as her feet wiggled against Sae’s crotch. She let out a sudden moan, smiling as she rubbed Sadayo’s feet against her faster.  
“Sadayo... We all love you... Please don't forget that!” She moaned.  
She cummed over Sadayo’s feet, making her groan a little, snoring still.  
“Hehe... Still fast asleep.” Sae blushed. “G-Good... I can’t let anyone know what I just did...”  
She looked at Sadayo’s cum covered feet, licking them clean as fast as she could before she could wake up. Afterwards, Sae pulled up her underwear and bottoms as Sadayo slept. She looked at Sadayo’s now wet feet, chuckling to herself. She watched Sadayo drool in her sleep. From this, she licked her lips and kissed Sadayo’s lips softly.  
“... Maybe going to an erotic hypnosis show with you doesn't sound so bad...” Sae grinned. “... That and it would be great to see Chihaya step out of her... Comfort zone.”  
She let out a giggle, giving Sadayo one last kiss.  
“I'll let you sleep peacefully.” She promised.  
She stood up, looking down at her wet patch on her suit. She blushed immediately in embarrassment, looking at her black suit ruined.  
“... Shit.” Her eyes widened.

The night of Sae’s sexual experience, she was sat on the couch with a drink in her hand, wearing her posh red silk pyjamas. She breathed in deeply, consumed by the smell of Sadayo’s feet that still filled the room. She had shut all the doors, spending her time inside the living room where Sadayo was still sleeping.  
“... 7 hours sleeping. Geez...” Sae chuckled.  
Suddenly, the door opened as Makoto walked into the living room.  
“Sis I’m...” Makoto began before stopping herself mid sentence.  
She sniffed the air.  
“What’s that smell?” Makoto asked.  
“... Wh-What smell?” Sae fibbed.  
Makoto sniffed the air again, smiling a little.  
“You seriously can’t smell that?” She blushed. “It’s... Pretty good.”  
Sae’s eyes widened.  
“So... Still with Sadayo huh?” Makoto smiled. “Having a sleepover?”  
“Adults don’t do that.” Sae sighed. “She was keeping me company and she fell asleep a while ago.”  
“Why did you get changed?” Makoto smiled, sniffing the air more, shocking Sae.  
“I... Wanted to get into something more comfortable.” Sae explained. “Are you... Alright? You’re sniffing the air a lot.”  
She saw Makoto’s nose twitch a little as she smiled.  
“... I’m going to get changed.” Makoto blushed, walking toward the dining room. “... Nice Pj’s by the way big sis.”  
She opened the door, shutting it behind her so that the smell still filled the living room. Sae tensed up a little, still shocked.  
“Oh god... Makoto loves this smell.” Sae went dark red. “If only she knew what it really was...”  
She watched Sadayo’s feet wiggle as she continued to sleep, snoring softly. Sae sniffed deeply again, letting out a soft moan.  
“Or... Does Makoto have a foot fetish too? For one of her teachers?” Sae questioned, relaxing on the couch. “Sisters think alike I suppose.”


End file.
